


Happy New Year, Thozzie!

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: Happy New Year [2]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Colin got drunk and shoved a boy into a closet for a snog. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> April 1st, 2010
> 
> Series: Happy New Year (2 of 4)

I'm pressed against him, pinning him to the wall. My tongue is nearly all the way down his throat. My cock is hard and aching and I'm grinding it into his hip. God. I want more. More. More. I bite his lip.

His fingers snake up under my shirt and dig into the small of my back as he pulls us closer, impossibly closer. He rolls his hips against me and pushes his erection into my leg. It makes me gasp sharply but I don't stop kissing him. I feel a growl start deep in his throat and it vibrates through his tongue as it tangles with mine. 

We grasp clumsily at each other's bodies and my foot slips. We slide apart suddenly. 

He's looking right at me, straight in the eye. His mouth is open and panting. His cheeks are flushed. His lips are red and abused.

It dawns on me that this is Thom. _Thom_. My best mate. I am ravaging my best friend. Fuck. I was the one who shoved him in here. I was the one who pushed him up against the wall. I'm the one that pressed our mouths together and bit his lips.... and... 

...and humped him like a dog in heat. Oh God! I close my eyes. I feel my cheeks burn with shame.

He shifts his weight and I am vividly reminded that our groins are still pressed together. His cock is still jutting against my thigh. Thom's cock. And it stills turns me on. Dammit.

I can't look at him. I can't meet his eye. What the hell am I doing? How much did I drink? How do I undo this?

I look at the floor and shrink away from him. I take a step back. I shake my head and turn away. The door. Thank god there is a door.

I reach for the handle and stumble. I lean my hand against the door frame as I turn the knob and jerk at the door repeatedly until it finally opens a crack and I peek out. I squint against the light. The hall is empty. I venture a glance back over my shoulder. I can't see anything in the darkness. I want to flee. I pull the door open a bit more but as the light floods in from the hallway, I pause. I take a deep breath and look back again because a small part of my brain, a suddenly sober part of my brain, still doesn't believe what I've just done. I see Thom, still against the wall. The sliver of light from the hall slices across him at a menacing angle. It accentuates the anger I imagine I can feel radiating off of him now. He's looking right at me and he's wiping the back of his hand slowly across his mouth. When his mouth is finally fully revealed, I realise he's smirking at me.

The bastard. I want to wipe that cheeky grin off his face.

"Happy New Year, Coz." He says it carefully and with a venomous glee, like an accusation or perhaps a victory lap. And it is. And he was right about me all along. And I have to get out of there. Right now.

I rip the door open the rest of the way and it bangs loudly into the wall as I stumble into the hall. I hear myself say, "Happy New Year, Thom." I say it automatically, without thinking. My voice sounds small and far away. I barely recognize it. But I hear the slurring in my voice and I remind myself that I am very drunk. I take comfort in that, like it somehow will make everything ok. I close the door behind me.

I head back to the party because I have to drink a lot more now. I have to get very very drunk and forget that I started the year off snogging a bloke in a closet. Again.

Thom is never going to let me live this down.


End file.
